


Straordinario ed emozionante

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Rose recise [4]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prima pubblicazione: 6/03/2007, EFP. Altro edit che dovrò perpetrare.<br/>DISCLAIMER: bibidi... bobidi... bu! No, non ha funzionato. Niente VK per me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Straordinario ed emozionante

**Author's Note:**

> Prima pubblicazione: 6/03/2007, EFP. Altro edit che dovrò perpetrare.  
> DISCLAIMER: bibidi... bobidi... bu! No, non ha funzionato. Niente VK per me.

_“I give my heart for you to break._  
I give my final breath.  
When nothing lasts forever see  
what we can turn eternity into.  
And I just want to get closer than close to you.”

__  
**BeeGees**   


 

Era venuta a lui con passo tranquillo, quella notte, mentre il grande incendio sferzava le terre boschive del collegio; e gli aveva rivolto le parole più belle che lui avesse mai udito.  
Da quel giorno era iniziato un sogno.  
Zero Kiryu non voleva essere spensierato ― portava male e, comunque, non se ne credeva fisicamente capace ― ma poche cose nella sua vita gli erano parse difficili come resistere a quell’euforia, quell’esilarante completezza.  
Scorgere i suoi rossori da lontano, e sapere che erano per lui; camminare al suo fianco o semplicemente avvicinarla, per sentire subito il tocco della sua mano sul braccio; stringerla e attirarla in un bacio, anche se di rado, un gesto tuttora straordinario ed emozionante…  
Poi, studiare insieme ad ogni occasione. Andare in città per il preside e trasformare le commissioni in uno svago continuo, sebbene lui cercasse di fare l’indifferente, di mantenere una qualche specie di decoro.  
Un comportamento ridicolo.  
Una sensazione legata al “prima”, quando facevano cose assai simili, ma con spirito diverso ― quanto diverso!  
Oppure, ancora… dopo la ronda notturna, finite le lezioni della Night Class… quando ancora la sagoma di Kuran doveva scomparire oltre i cancelli del dormitorio, sollevarla da terra; porre fine a quella normale vicinanza, alle parole di tutti i giorni, e tenerla stretta contro di sé. Portarla senza fretta al loro posto segreto, ascoltando prima le sue imbarazzate proteste, poi un respiro tremulo sul collo, infine la frase che cancellava qualsiasi senso di colpa: “ti voglio”.  
Come adesso.  
Chiudere entrambi a due passi dal mondo.  
Lasciarsi dietro una scia di vestiti; inciampare, rapiti, nelle loro stesse gambe e cadere sul letto.  
E poi… le sue mani. Sul viso, nei capelli, sulla schiena, tremanti ma coraggiose.  
La sua voce, dolcemente disperata.  
« _Zero_.»  
Tutto questo…  
La baciò.  
Ah― stava ricevendo troppo, la stava amando troppo. Non avrebbe dovuto amarla così.  
Né avrebbe dovuto essere amato così tanto.  
Un gemito. Strinse i pugni, cercando di non soccombere.  
Yuuki rispondeva, toccava i suoi canini ― un’abitudine che gli toglieva il fiato, l’orientamento, qualsiasi controllo. E lei lo sapeva. Le zanne che tante volte l’avevano morsa, adesso lei le carezzava con naturalezza un po’ ritrosa, ricambiando le sue attenzioni col più intimo dei gesti; emettendo quei suoni; strappandogli quei suoni.  
E Zero era vinto.  
Per quel poco che rimaneva, quel purgatorio improvvisamente depurato dagli orrori, non avrebbe più taciuto, concedendosi di desiderarla e di essere desiderato.  
Di baciarla, sino a lasciarla senza fiato.  
Di toccarla.  
Di farla gridare…  
E di stringerla mentre si addormentava esausta nel suo letto, portandolo con sé.  
Tutto questo ― più di quanto avesse mai osato sognare, in realtà. _Tutto_ questo… qualcosa che non poteva né voleva più rifiutare.  
E quando infine fosse giunto il tempo del risarcimento, del regolamento di conti, privo di una qualsiasi speranza cui aggrapparsi, l’avrebbe accettato senza rimpianti.  


 

\- Finis -

**Author's Note:**

> Traduzione citazione: “Ti offro il mio cuore da spezzare./Mando il mio ultimo respiro./Quando nulla dura per sempre, vedi/cosa possiamo trasformare in eternità./ E voglio solo venirti vicino, più vicino.” (Bee Gees, Closer than close) Letteralmente “closer than close” si dovrebbe tradurre “più vicino di vicino”, ma suona maluccio in italiano… quindi l’ho reso in modo libero.


End file.
